castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Strategy Guides/Tiny Guide to Powerleveling
So you've started a new character and your options are wide open as to what build you want. This tiny guide will help you make those crucial early decisions and will enable you to put off your long-term goals while you build a hybrid that competes well in all areas. There are certainly other ways to build your character, but this early mini-powerlevel build gives you the opportunity to choose your direction and gives you a good start in all aspects of the game early on. In addition, with the addition of Solara and 900 Energy, you will have a good amount of Stamina each time you level up for Stamina-intensive activity! Step 1: Go straight to 900 energy. Do not add to anything else, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. #This baseline of Energy is your power-leveling stage. With vast amounts of Energy the earliest you can get it, you can power-quest, gaining more Skill Points and leveling yourself up as fast as possible early. Later on, your base of 900 energy helps in the same way, and gives you the added benefit of being useful against monsters when using Heal, Strengthen, Cripple, or Deflect. #As you do quests, add the additional Skill Points into Energy. If you have a goal in a stat, always add bonus Skill Points you gain from Achievements, Battles, and Monster hunting to that goal stat. The earlier you arrive at a goal, the earlier you can start on the next goal. #Do the Quests in the Land of Fire until you get the Gildamesh Orb from Heart of Fire quest. ##Completing Land of Fire opens up all the sub-quests in Land of Fire. This is important, as all the sub-quests yield many Skill Points for a low Energy investment. ##Do all the subquests. ##Pray to each Demi-Power to open up the first Demi-Quest . E.g. 200 demipoints in Malekus for the Return of the Dragon Demi-Quest. Demi-Quests also yield many Skill Points for a low Energy investment; also, completing one Demi-Quest opens up 2 sub-quests each. ##You will attain the "Complete 5 Quests to level 4" Achievement. #Continue with Land of Earth, completing it to obtain the Colossus Orb and opening up Earth subquests. #Pray to each Eemi-Power to 500 Demi-Points each. This nets you 10 Favor Points. #Doing Land of Earth quests to Vesuv Lookout gives you the do "Complete 25 quests to Level 4" Achievement for another 10 Favor Points. #Spend your Stamina on Battles. ##Do the Training Grounds with Celesta first. You get +1 attack for Duel and +1 defense for Invasion. You get 30 xp for completing each training program. If you remember this early, you can level up faster. ##If you concentrate on Battles early, your opponents won't have any Attack or Defense either. ##Your goal in Battles is 100 duel wins, 100 invasion wins, 10 straight duel wins and 10 straight losses. You will gain some potions, Skill Points and Favor Points. ##As you Duel and Invade you will get training bonuses. Level up Duel skill to 5 and Invasion skill to 5. You will have 6 Attack and 6 Defense for free. ##Your goals are also to gain early ranks in Battles. If you can get to Battle Rank 5 that's 20 Skill Points! Avoid the temptation to add to Stamina but praying to Azeron will give you a few stamina to play with. ##Try to enter the Festival Duel Champion early, after getting Attack to 6. You have 4 goals in Festival Duel Champion at this stage: Level 1,2,3, and 4. Go as far as you can for ranks, as you get something for each rank. #At each breakpoint do a Festival Feat for free Energy increases. If you are building your Army at the same time, do the army feats as well for extra Skill Points. ##50,100,150,200,275,375,510,725 are your breakpoints for energy feat. ##50,100,200,400,600,800,1000,1200 are your breakpoints for army feat. #As you level up and build your army you need at least 40 army at level 30 to gain all the helpful Reinforcement equipment. #Here are your expected stats after reaching energy 900. ##Attack 11 ##Defense 11 ##Energy 900 ##Stamina 15 ##Health 105 ##Level 100 ##Favor Points 45 ##Demipoints 550 each Ambrosia, Malekus, Corvintheus, Aurora, and Azeron ##Battle Rank 5 ##Festival Duel Champion rank 2 #You can attack some Monsters but you won't get much loot. You can spend some energy to fortify Sea Serpents and such to collect Atlantean Maps early if you wish. Step 2: Stamina to 100. #Again, do not add to anything else but Stamina. Pray only to Azeron. #As you get more Stamina, your horizons open. You can PvP, Festival Duel, Monster Hunt, or War. #You should still advance in questing by completing the land quests, then doing the subquests. Your goal is to do 50 quests to level 4 for the Achievement. #You haven't spent any Favor Points but you should now think about building your War council of generals. Buy all the free Generals, acquire Sephora, Valiant, Celesta, and Kilgore. #Buy Maalvus - he will be your main monster hunting general #Buy Solara - she gives you extra Stamina on level up; this is helpful if you've achieved your questing goals early. +90 stamina! #Your goals for this step are: ##Attack 11 ##Defense 11 ##Energy 900 ##Stamina 100 ##Health 105 ##Level 110 ##Favor Points 0 ##Demi-Points 575/575/575/575/1500 ##Battle Rank 8 ##Festival Duel Champion Rank 3 ##War Rank 2 #Experiment with attacking monsters until you are comfortable with it. Loot is not so important now; you will get more later. You have Reinforcements loot for now. Step 3: Attack to 350. Defense to 100. Stamina to 150. #You can split your Skill Point allocation among these three stats. Maybe 3 Attack, 2 Defense one level, then 3 Attack 1 Stamina the next level. #Once you get the "Complete 50 quests to Level 4" Achievement, you can start trying to complete lands for the Summoning Orbs rather than completing sub-quests. This is because you'll want to get Keira as a general and need her Orb. #A balanced approach to PvP and monster hunting adds to your Skill Points and loot for Invasions, Duels, and War. #Read the Tiny Guide to Newbie WAR #An option is to level up with Attack/Defense, and pray to Azeron for Stamina #Keep an eye out for PvP ranks, War ranks, FDC ranks, Arenas and increase those when you have the opportunity. #Go for generals like Keira, Vincent (join a Guild), Nautica (hunt Sea Serpents), Medius (hunt Ragnarok and Genesis), Leon Ironhart (hunt Dark Legion), etc. to build your WAR council #Achievements for monsters open up for you with enough Stamina. These gain you Skill Points and Favor Points. #Spend Favor Points only on Oracle generals for now. A good third choice is Scarlett or Dolomar. Step 4 and beyond: You now have a build that you can direct to any other type of build you want, be it slayer, monsterhunter, power leveller, glass cannon, wall, or whatnot. Category:Strategy Guides